Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 4: Air
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: The story of Team Avatar's search for Ursa. It also introduces an original character of mine called Kaizen. It's 22 chapters long counting the epilogue.
1. The Son of Roku

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 4: Air: Chapter 1: The Son of Roku

(It opens at Ember Island where Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Suki, Zuko, and Mai are on Ember Island. Zuko is talking to Aang.)

Zuko: Hey Aang, did you know that Avatar Roku's wife, Ta Min, lived here after Roku's death?  
Aang: Really! Let's look for her house!  
Zuko: Why do you think I mentioned it Kid?

(Everyone starts looking for Ta Min's house. They eventually find one overgrown with ivy.)

Sokka: How are we gonna get through this?  
Mai (sarcastically): Let's think. We could tear the ivy away, but we would need, I don't know, arms.  
Sokka: Why must you hurt me with sarcasm?

(Everyone pulls the ivy away, and enter the house. They go to the attic, and Zuko finds a scroll that says, "The Last Testament of Ta Min".)

Zuko: I wonder what's in here?  
Aang: Read it!  
Sokka: Wait! How do we know that it was really written by Roku's wife? Maybe it was written by a Dai-Li agent who knew we'd be here, and they're going to take us to Long Feng as soon as Zuko starts reading!  
Katara: Sokka, the Earth King disbanded the Dai-Li.  
Sokka: Oh, yeah. Never mind.

Zuko (it turns into Ta Min's as the following flash back starts): As my life reaches it's end, I can't help but think of my last night with Roku.

Roku: Get to the boats Ta Min!  
Ta Min: I won't leave you!  
Roku: Go!!!

Ta Min (narrating): That was the last time I saw Roku, and a few months later, I found out I was pregnant.

Sokka: Ewww! Ew! Ew! Ew!

Ta Min (narrating): I kept it a secret, and my new friend, a young woman named Kayzla, made rumors that she was pregnant. I eventually gave birth to a boy, who I named Kuzon.

Aang: Kuzon was Roku's son?!  
Sokka: You know this Kuzon guy?  
Aang: He was one of my best friends.

Ta Min (narrating): As Kuzon reaches his tenth year, I can't help but wonder if I should tell him that I'm his mother, his friend, Aang, will be arriving shortly to play with him. I know in my heart that he's the Avatar; he's so much like Roku. If I don't get to tell him, please, whoever's reading this, let my son, or his family, know that his mother loved him.

(A tear falls down Zuko's face.)

Sokka (crying): I'm so moved! I'm so moved! I'm sorry, but I just can't help myself. It's so touching.  
Suki: There, there.

Zuko: Guys, there's something I have to tell you.  
Mai: What?  
Zuko: Uncle Iroh told me something before the invasion.  
Aang: What?  
Zuko: My father's grandfather was Fire Lord Sozin. My mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku.  
Toph: Wow!  
Sokka: That, I was not expecting.  
Katara (jokingly): So technically, Aang's your great-grandfather.  
Zuko: Funny.  
Aang: Then there's only one thing to do. When Ozai finally tells you where your mother is, we're going to help you look for her.  
Zuko: Why?  
Aang: Because if she's spiritually related to me, I think at least I should help you find her.  
Sokka: And wherever Aang goes, Team Avatar goes.  
Mai: I'm coming to, the last time you left the Fire Nation you almost got killed, and if you die, I want to be with you.  
Sokka: Awkward!

The End. Tell me what you think, and if you think there's anything I can improve on, please tell me.


	2. The Journey Begins

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 4: Air: Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

(At the Fire Nation Palace, Team Avatar prepares to leave to look for Ursa. Iroh is going to take care of the Fire Nation while Zuko's gone.)

Zuko: Uncle, if you need help, send me a Messenger Hawk and I'll come back for a bit to help out.  
Uncle: Don't worry Fire Lord Zuko. I'll be fine.  
Sokka: Hey! Where's the Blubber Seal Jerky?  
Zuko: What's Blubber Seal Jerky?  
Sokka: Food!  
Aang: It's the rubbery stuff.  
Zuko: That was food? I used it to start the camp fire during our last night on Ember Island.  
Sokka (disappointed): No wonder the flames smelled so good.

(The gang arrive at the South Pole to get some more supplies, and so Katara can see Gran-Gran and Pakku.)

Zuko: It's nice to meet you, um... What's your name?  
Kanna: Kanna.  
Pakku: By the way Sokka, I have something that I think belongs to you.

(Pakku hands Sokka his sword and boomerang)

Sokka (overjoyed): Space Sword! Boomerang! You came back to me!!!

(Mai's just looking around with Aang, Katara, Toph, and Suki.)

Aang: Hey, Katara look, it's the ship Hama and the other Waterbenders froze!  
Katara: Yeah, remember when we accidently set off a flair that led Zuko straight towards the village?  
Aang: Not our finest hour.  
Mai (dripping in sarcasm): Wow. The South Pole's really exciting.  
Toph: Why'd you guys make me ware boots? I can't see anything.  
Suki: So, you'd want your feet to fall off?  
Toph: Touché.

(As the gang leave, Zuko's talking with Hakoda.)

Zuko: Any advice you could give me about looking for my mother?  
Hakoda: Never give up hope.  
Zuko: Thanks.

The End. Tell me what you think.


	3. The New Recruit

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 4: Air: Chapter 3: The New Recruit

(The gang makes a pit stop at Kyoshi Island, so Suki can get her equipment. While they're there, Zuko shows Oyaji a picture of his mother, and asked if he's seen her or anyone that resembled her.)

Oyaji: Sorry, I haven't seen anyone like her before.  
Zuko: Thank you anyway.  
Ty Lee (off camera): Zuko!

(Ty Lee runs up and hugs Zuko, and then Mai, and then every member of Team Avatar within the near facility.)

Ty Lee: Suki and Sokka will be out in a moment! I think they're kissing!  
Zuko (very uncomfortable): OK ... Anyway, How's training going?  
Ty Lee: Great! Hey, I asked Suki if I could come, and they said to ask you. So can I come?  
Zuko: Well . . .  
Ty Lee: Please.  
Mai: I don't know ...  
Ty Lee: Please!  
Aang: I think it could be cool to have a new member of the team.  
Ty Lee: Yay!  
Katara: You promise to help us, and do your share of the work when we camp out?  
Ty Lee: Yes!  
Zuko: I guess it's all right then.  
Ty Lee: Yay!  
Mai: I'm still not sure.

(Ty Lee looks at Mai with big puppy dog eyes.)

Mai (ridiculously uncomfortable.): Um... Well... Alright.

(Ty Lee runs up and hugs Mai again.)

Ty Lee: You won't regret this! I'll bet we'll all be best friends by the time we find Princess Ursa!

(Sokka and Suki come in. Suki's now in her Kyoshi Warrior Uniform and Sokka has white powder all over his mouth.)

Sokka: What? A guy can't kiss his girlfriend?  
Katara: Sokka, you've got something on your mouth.

(Sokka runs his hands over his mouth.)

Sokka: Oh.  
Aang: By the way you guys, Ty Lee's now part of our team.  
Suki: This is interesting.  
Toph: Welcome to the team Ty Lee!

(Toph lightly punches Ty Lees shoulder.)

Ty Lee: Ouch! (On the verge of tears) Why'd you do that?  
Toph: It's how I show affection.  
Ty Lee: Oh! Okay!

(Ty Lee punches Toph on the Shoulder.)

Zuko: Okay, okay. Let's get going everybody.

The End. Tell me what you think.


	4. The Fire Nation Ambassador

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 4: Air: Chapter 4: The Fire Nation Ambassador

(It opens with a full shot of Omashu. Mai's there just to check up on her parents and little brother, they're still there because Zuko made them the Fire nation Ambassadors for the Earth Kingdom, and Zuko's there to ask Bumi if he's seen his mother, and to see how Mai's parents are doing.)

Zuko: Are you nervous about seeing your parents after half a year?  
Mai: Yes. Yes I am.

(Momo hides in Sokka's shirt.)

Sokka: I think Momo's nervous too.  
Ty Lee: Why?  
Sokka: Because last time he was in Mai's family's house, Tom-Tom grabbed Momo by the tail.

(They go to Bumi's palace.)

Bumi: Hey! How are you guys doing?  
Aang: Great Bumi.  
Zuko: Um, King Bumi, could you please tell me if you've seen my mother?

(Zuko shows Bumi the picture of his mother. Bumi examines it, several moments later Bumi replies.)

Bumi: Let's see, I saw this woman about six years ago. She was looking for someplace to stay.  
Zuko (excitedly): Where'd she go?!  
Bumi: North.

(Zuko hugs Bumi.)

Zuko: Thank you!!!  
Bumi: You're welcome.

(The gang then goes to Mai's parents' house. It's less grandiose than the house they had before, but it's still pretty impressive.)

Mai: Hey Mom, Dad. (Suddenly sweet like a hive of honey) And how's my favorite little brother?

(She picks Tom-Tom up and tickles him in the stomach.)

Katara: Wow! Being Zuko's girlfriend has definitely improved her emotional range.  
Suki: Oh yeah.

(Zuko takes Mai's father aside to talk to him.)

Zuko: So, how are things going as the ambassador?  
Mai's father: Fine. In fact we're going to have supper with King Bumi tomorrow.  
Zuko: Excellent.

(The gang's about to leave.)

Mai's mother: Mai, wait!  
Mai: Yeah.  
Mai's mother: I was wondering if you'd care to take Tom-Tom with you. I mean, I think it would be great for him to see the world. Plus it gives you some quality time with your little brother, and also, it could help give you and Zuko practice for latter.  
Mai (half embarrassed, half laughing): Mom!  
Mai's mother: please.  
Mai: Alright. (Sweet voice again) Hey Tom-Tom, guess who's coming with us.

(Tom-Tom laughs.)

Mai: That's right! It's you, yes!

(Momo hides in Sokka's shirt again.)

Sokka: Hey come on Little Buddy, I'm sure Tom-Tom's not going to pull your tail.

(Momo comes out timidly. Tom-Tom laughs.)

Zuko: Okay. North of Omashu is, Gaoling.  
Toph: What?

The End. Tell me what you think.


	5. Return to the Swamp

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 4: Air:Chapter 5: Return to the Swamp

(The gang is flying over the Foggy Swamp. Tom-Tom's petting Momo, who actually likes it.)

Sokka: See Momo, I told ya Tom-Tom wouldn't pull your tail.  
Toph: What are we over now?  
Mai: A swamp.  
Toph: Why can't we land here? I mean, we don't have to go all the way to Gaoling.  
Katara: Maybe it's a good thing. It'll give you a chance to talk with your parents.  
Ty Lee: What'd the big deal anyway?  
Toph: Well, I kind of ran away to join the group.  
Ty Lee: Hey Aang, Zuko, what do you guys think?

(No response from Zuko and Aang, who are both, looking down at the swamp.)

Ty Lee: Hello.  
Mai: Leave it to me.

(Mai kisses Zuko dead on the lips.)

Zuko: I'm sorry Ty Lee. What were you saying?  
Ty lee: Why were you guys looking at the swamp?  
Zuko: I know it sounds weird, but it was like the swamp was calling me.  
Aang: You think we should land?  
Sokka: NOOOO! Anything but the Crazy Hallucination Swamp!

(Just then a tornado comes up and sucks the gang into the Swamp.)

(The scene changes to the Fire Nation Capital Prison.)

Iroh: Brother, why must you be so stubborn? You knew that even if you didn't tell Zuko where Ursa was, he'd still look for her. Must you make things harder for him?  
Ozai: Leave me alone Iroh.  
Iroh: Very well, but first, I want to finish my roast duck.

(Ozai looks at Iroh in disgust as he eats a roast duck he brought with him. Iroh pauses to push some roast moose-lion. Ozai takes it up sulking and eats some of it, and then puts it down.)

(Cut back to the swamp. The following scene is from Zuko's POV.)

Zuko: Uhh. Is everyone all right?  
Mai: Yes.  
Ty Lee. Yup.  
Toph: Yeah.

(Tom-Tom giggles.)

Mai: You think it was some big roller coaster don't you?

(Mai picks up Tom-Tom, and they look around.)

Zuko: Okay, where are we?

(Switch to Aang's POV.)

Aang: Is everyone okay?  
Katara: Yes.  
Suki: Yes.  
Sokka: No.

(Momo chatters)

Katara: Why'd you say no?  
Sokka: Because we're in the Swamp!!! Luckily I have Space Sword with me!!!

(An anime like background as Sokka holds his sword in a profile shot.)

Aang: We should find the others.

(Switch back to Zuko's point of view.)

Zuko: Hey, who's that up ahead?  
Mai: There's no one up ahead Zuko.  
Zuko: Someone's right in front of us.  
Ursa: Zuko.  
Zuko: Mom?  
Ursa: Zuko, I've been waiting for you.  
Zuko (Tears of joy falling from his face.): Mom! Mom! I'm coming!

(As Zuko reaches his mother, she turns into a tree stump. Zuko cries out in anger and frustration.)

Mai: Zuko. Are you alright?  
Zuko: I HATE THIS SWAMP!!!!!  
Ty Lee: Oh no, don't hate. You don't want to send that out into the universe.  
Zuko: Grr.  
Toph: I think we should be quiet now.

(Switch to Aang's POV.)

Aang: Hey, who's that up ahead?  
Sokka: Oh no, the hallucinations are starting! Any second now I'm going to see Yue blaming me for her death!  
Mysterious Person: It's your fault the Air Nomads were killed Avatar!  
Aang: Who are you!

(Switch POV to Mai.)

Mai: Hey, is that Azula up there?  
Zuko: Mai, Azula's in an insane asylum at the Fire Nation.  
Mai: Then who's that?!  
Azula: Hey Mai! Did you think you saw the last of me during your betrayal of me at the Boiling Rock?!!  
Mai: Leave us alone!

(Azula disappears.)

Mai: Oh man, we're all going crazy.

(Switch to Katara's POV.)

Katara: Hey Aang, that lady's disappeared, but I think I see someone up ahead, is it, Mom?  
Sokka: Katara, Mom's dead.  
Kya: Katara, I've missed you.  
Katara: I don't care! I just have to talk to her one more time!

(Katara runs towards her mother)

Aang: Katara wait!

(Kya becomes the same stump Zuko and his friends are positioned at.)

Aang: Well that works.  
Zuko: Hey. We've had a crazy day, huh?

(Switch to Sokka's POV.)

Sokka: Hey, guys look it's Yue!  
Katara: Great now Sokka's seeing things.  
Sokka: No really, she's right on Appa's saddle!  
Aang: I see Appa but . . .  
Sokka: Suki, I want you to meet her in person!

(Sokka grabs Suki by the arm.)

Sokka: Hey, Yue!  
Yue: Hey Sokka, I'm glad you were able to move on.  
Sokka: Oh, now I know it's Yue!  
Yue: An old friend wants to talk to Zuko before you leave.

(Huu appears.)

Sokka: Hey Huu! You saw Yue, right?  
Huu: Sorry nope.  
Sokka (sulkily): Well I guess she only wanted to see me.  
Huu: Hey Fire Lord Zuko, can I speak to you.  
Zuko: Sure.  
Huu: Your mother was here about six years ago, but she went towards I'd say Gaoling.  
Toph: D'oh!  
Zuko: Thank you.  
Huu: Hey, the swamp showed you a vision of your mother not to torment you, but to encourage you.  
Zuko: Did it happen to Mom too.  
Huu: Yes.

(Flashback to six years ago. Ursa appears in Earth Kingdom clothes without her top knot.)

Young Zuko (crying): Mom, why'd you leave?  
Ursa: Zuko? Zuko, I'm sorry! I did it to protect you. Zuko!

(She breaks down crying. Huu walks up.)

Huu: Hey, why don't I give you a boat to get out of here?  
Ursa: But my son's out here!  
Huu: In the swamp we see people that we've loved, people we've lost.  
Ursa: So, I was just hearing things?  
Huu: I'm sorry.

(Back to the present.)

Zuko: Thank you. C'mon guys we've got to get to Gaoling!  
Toph: Oh, man!

(Change scene to the prison Hama is in. There's a small noise.)

Hama: Who's that?

(A silhouetted version of the person Aang saw in the Swamp appears.)

Mysterious Woman: Someone who has also suffered at the hands of the Fire Nation.

(She uses Airbending to break Hama out of her cell.)

Mysterious Woman: Join me, and the Avatar, and the Fire Nation will both pay for what they've done to us.

To Be Continued. Tell me what you think.


	6. The Bei Fongs

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 4: Air: Chapter 6: The Bei Fongs

(It starts with the gang on Appa. Mai and Zuko are playing with Tom-Tom.)

Mai (the sweet voice.): Hey Tom-Tom, How are you?  
Tom-Tom: M-ma-ma . . .  
Mai: Oh my gosh Zuko, he's trying to say something!  
Zuko: Come on Little Buddy, you can do it!  
Tom-Tom: M-Ma-Ma, Mai!  
Mai: Oh! He said my name!  
Zuko: Good job Tom-Tom!  
Katara: Oh that's so great!  
Aang: Hey, I'm happy for Tom-Tom too, but we're almost at Gaoling.  
Mai: Okay. Hey Sokka, do you have a pen and paper.  
Sokka: Yeah.

(Mai snatches the paper and pen from him, and writes a letter to her mother.)

Mai (sweet voice): Wait till Mommy hears what you did. She's going to be so proud of you yes.

(The gang arrives in Gaoling.)

Zuko: Okay, do you guys know a good place to start asking around?  
Aang: Well, I got the idea that the Bei Fongs were well connected.  
Toph: You just love to take me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?  
Suki: Come on! It's not like we're going to be captured by a group of Earthbenders the moment we knock on the door.

(Zuko knocks on the door, and everyone is captured by a team of Earthbenders that have flying boar symbols on their chest.)

Ty Lee: Cool! How'd you do that Suki?

(Everyone's taken to the Bei Fong's living room, where both Lao and Poppy are waiting for them.)

Lao: What do you have to say for yourselves?  
Ty Lee: Can I use your bathroom?  
Lao: Second door on the right.  
Ty Lee: Thanks!

(She runs off in the direction of the bathroom.)

Lao: Now . . .  
Toph: Dad, you do know that I ran away, right?  
Lao: Yes, now. But I still don't believe you should be going around the world on every adventure that presents itself!  
Toph: But Dad ...  
Lao: Enough!  
Zuko: Wait! I've got a proposal. We ask each other two riddles, if we fail to answer even one, you can take Toph, and you'll never see us again.  
Toph: Wha-  
Mai: Shh!  
Toph: But-  
Mai: Shh!  
Zuko: But if you fail to answer one, Toph is free to make her own decision.  
Lao: Done! I'll ask the first riddle. What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?  
Zuko: Please! My mother told me that riddle every day when I was little. Man! He uses all fours as an infant; he walks erect as an adult, and he uses a cane in old age. Alright, my turn. What is the deepest point in the Earth?  
Lao: Uh... Um... Oh! Wherever the loneliest man is.  
Zuko: Correct. Your turn.  
Lao: What's alive without breathe, never thirsty, ever drinking, all in mail never clinking?  
Sokka: Fish!  
Lao: Yes.  
Zuko: My turn. What is the strongest thing in the world?  
Lao: Uh... Um... Dragons?  
Zuko: Sorry, you lose. The answer is love.  
Mai: Oh, Zuko.

(Ty Lee comes in.)

Ty Lee: Did I miss anything?  
Toph: I can still be part of the team!  
Ty Lee: Yay!

Zuko: Before I go Mr. Bei Fong, I have a question for you, Have you seen this woman?

(Lao takes the picture.)

Lao: I don't think so, but Poppy might have seen her.  
Sokka: Poppy?  
Zuko: Shh!  
Poppy: Oh, yes! She took care of Toph from when she was six to when she was seven.  
Zuko: Where is she now?!  
Poppy: Five years ago, she decided to go to Ba Sing Se. She headed for the Si Wong Dessert Route.  
Zuko: Oh man!

(Cut to Long Feng's jail cell in Ba Sing Se. The mysterious woman who freed Hama appears.)

Mysterious Woman: Long Feng, do you want to be free?  
Long Feng: Yes.  
Mysterious Woman: Do you want revenge against the Avatar and the Fire Nation?  
Long Feng: Yes.  
Mysterious Woman: Do you want to join me.  
Long Feng (after a moment's pause): Yes.

To Be Continued. Tell me what you think.


	7. The Thief and the Princess

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 4: Air: Chapter 7: The Thief and the Princess

(It begins with an overview of Fire Fountain City. A 14 year old boy named Kaizen is running from the guards.)

Guards: Stop thief!  
Kaizen: All this trouble for a piece of day old bread?

(He eventually dodges the soldiers, and comes to an alleyway. Just as he's about to eat it, he sees two orphaned street kids who are looking for food. He offers them the bread.)

Kaizen: Here. Go on take it.

(The kids smile at Kaizen, and he smiles back. They take the bread. The children run across the street as a komodo rhino is right beside them.)

Rider: Out of my way you brats!  
Kaizen: Hey! Leave them alone!

(Kaizen shoves the kids out of the way, but it turns out the rider is one of the guards he was running from.)

Rider Guard: Congratulations! You've just earned a trip to the Boiling Rock!  
Kaizen: The what?  
Guard: That's right! The Boiling Rock!  
Kaizen: No I ment, "What's the Boiling Rock?"  
Guard: Don't you know anything?  
Kaizen (smirking): Just that the Avatar beat Ozai and his son Zuko is now the Fire Lord.  
Guard: Take that!

(He punches Kaizen dead in the face!)

Guard: To teach you to talk to a soldier!

(Cut to the Boiling Rock.)

Warden: So, you're the new arrival.  
Kaizen: Yeah, and you've got a big forehead.  
Warden: If you want to survive here, you should really learn some respect.

(Kaizen is taken to a cell that is being shared by Azula.)

Kaizen: Who are you?  
Azula: Azula, Ex-Heir to the throne of the Fire Nation.  
Kaizen: I thought you went nuts?  
Azula: I did, but the mental health people were able to restore my sanity within two months. Then I was transferred here.  
Kaizen: I was sent here for stealing a piece of bread.  
Azula: What'd you do, kill the vendor?  
Kaizen: No, I evaded capture for about an hour.  
Azula: What happened to the bread?  
Kaizen: I gave it to these two kids who were starving.  
Azula: Why?  
Kaizen: Because they were worse off than me.

(Cut to the lunch room.)

Azula: So, how come you don't know about the Boiling Rock?  
Kaizen: I had to fend for myself since I was born. I only know what I've heard on the streets, which is why I know about the main parts of the War, but not certain locations. Eww! This stuff's cold!  
Azula: That's basically the only temperature it comes in.  
Kaizen: Well, I'm just going to heat it up.

(He uses the Breath of Fire to warm up the food. Then the guards grab him.)

Kaizen: What'd I do now?!  
Guard: No Firebending.  
Kaizen: You couldn't have told me that when I got here?!  
Guard: Didn't you pay attention to what the warden said?  
Kaizen: Um...

(Kaizen laughs nervously and sheepishly. The scene then cuts to after he's out of the cooler.)

Kaizen (teeth shattering): Y-y-y-y-ya could have w-w-w-warned me.  
Azula: Sorry, I thought you knew.

(Cut to that night. The mysterious woman who freed Long Feng and Hama appears.)

Kaizen: Who are you?  
Mysterious Woman: Someone who has waited a long time for revenge.  
Kaizen: What do you want with me and Azula?  
Mysterious Woman: I'm just here for Azula.  
Azula: What do you want with me?  
Mysterious Woman: To share my revenge with those who have also suffered at the hand of the Avatar and the Fire Nation.  
Azula: Why me?  
Mysterious Woman: Was it not your own brother who caused you to be locked up here?  
Azula (bitterly): Yes.  
Mysterious Woman: Join me, and both the Avatar, and your brother will pay for what they've done.  
(Azula's about to accept before she looks back at Kaizen.)  
Azula: I'm not leaving without Kaizen.  
Mysterious Woman: Very well.

(She uses Airbending to free both Azula and Kaizen; they were shackled to their cell.)

Kaizen: So, what's your name?  
Mysterious Woman: Malu, of the Eastern Air Temple.

To Be Continued. Tell me what you think.


	8. The First Dragon Warrior

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 4: Air: Chapter 8: The First Dragon Warrior

(It opens with Team Avatar on Appa.)

Aang: Hey guys, you wanna hear a riddle I thought of right after the riddle game ended?  
Zuko: sure.  
Aang: What's something to someone, and nothing to everyone else?  
Sokka: An appetite! See, it's something to the person who has it, but it's nothing to everyone else.  
Aang: Good answer, but it's wrong.  
Sokka: Then what is it?!  
Aang: Your mind. See, it's real to you, because it's with you all the time, but to everyone else, it's nothing.  
Zuko: Aang, when did you last hear that riddle?  
Aang: Monk Gyatso told it to me 100 years ago.  
Zuko: Aang, if a riddle is 100 years old, and it comes from a race of extinct people, it probably won't be known in modern time!  
Aang: Oh, sorry.  
Mai: Hey guys, it's about 5:00 by the sun's position, so what do you say we find a place to rest.  
Aang: Good idea.

(Cut to Malu's hideout, about 100 yards from Team Avatar's position. Also, Kaizen has a scar over his right eye. It's in the shape of a dragon's foot print. with the heal facing his nose, he had it in the last chapter, but I forgot to mention it.)

Kaizen: I have a question for you Malu. How are you an Airbender?  
Malu: I'm descended from the original Malu, the Ghost Witch.  
Azula: You mean that Air Nomad survivor? I thought she was killed.  
Malu: No, she just went into hiding because the odds were against her. I'm her granddaughter.  
Long Feng: So, what's are plan?  
Malu: We wait until they're at they're most unaware, and then we strike!!  
Kaizen: Hey, how are we supposed to fight a Fully Realized Avatar, and the Fire Lord?  
Malu: Surprise and fear.  
Hama: Works for me.

(Cut back to Team Avatar. Zuko, Mai, Aang, and Katara are playing with Tom-Tom; Sokka and Suki are the look-outs, and Ty Lee and Toph are talking.)

Ty Lee: Okay, would you rather live in a badger-mole's cave or the saliva gland of a dragon?  
Toph: badger-mole, they're nicer.

Sokka: So, do you think we'll see any action?  
Suki: I don't think so, everyone who would have a reason to attack us are in jail, or else on our side.  
Sokka: Or in a mental institution.  
Ty Lee: Actually, General Iroh wrote in his last letter that Azula's sane now, and has been transfered to the Boiling Rock.  
(Sokka screams like a girl and passes out.)

Zuko: Hey Tom-Tom. Are you ready to help us look for my mom?  
Tom-Tom: Z-Z-Zu-Zu...  
Aang: Hey, he's trying to say something!  
Katara: I'll get the paper

(She walks over to Sokka's unconcious body and takes some paper and a pencil from him.)

Tom-Tom: Z-Z-Zu-Zu, Zuko!  
Zuko: Wow! he said my name!  
Mai (sweet): Good job Tom-Tom! Who's a smart boy? You are!

(Cut to Kaizen's point of view. They're about in attack position.)

Kaizen: I'm going to be sick in a minute.  
Azula: Really. I didn't think it was that sappy.  
Kaizen: No, I mean that food back at camp! One of us has got to learn how to cook!

(He hurls.)

Azula: Eww!

Malu: Alright, when I count to three, we attack. One. Two. Three!

(Malu's team charges at everyone! Thinking quickly, Aang and Zuko get infront of everybody and create a fire wall to give the team time to formulate a strategy!)

Zuko: What a time for five people to decide to attack us!  
Aang: Yeah! I think I saw the leader before in my vision at the swamp!

(Kaizen and Azula use their Firebending to dispurst the shield.)

Malu: Azula! You take Zuko! Long Feng! You take Toph! Hama! You take Katara! Kaizen! Everyone else!  
Azula: Right!  
Long Feng: Right!  
Hama: Right!  
Kaizen: What?!

(Azula and Zuko start a fierce battle at the same time Toph fights Long Feng, and Katar fights Hama! Malu faces off against Aang!)

Azula: Thanks for locking me in an assylum Zuzu!  
Zuko: You were nuts!!  
Azula: So!

(They trade fire balls and are perfectly even!)

Toph: Hey Long Feng! How's it feel to be taking orders from a girl!  
Long Feng: It's worth it to get rid of you kids!

(Toph is fighting against Long Feng like a pro! Long Feng is completely stuck on the defensive!)

Hama: Did you enjoy your minor victory?!  
Katara: Minor?! We won the War!  
Hama: But the Fire Nation still exists!  
Katara: You're nuts!!

(Katara and Hama are as even as Zuko and Azula!)

Malu: It's all your fault our people were destroyed Avatar!  
Aang: I know I shouldn't have run away, but if I hadn't left I would have been killed too!  
Malu: Liar!!! If you had stayed, our people would have survived!!!  
Aang: You have serious anger issues lady!  
Malu: Thank you!

(Kaizen faces off against Ty Lee, Suki, Sokka (who woke up after the charge started), and Mai.)

Kaizen: C'mon! You can't fight me with swords, knifes, fans, and... What do you have?  
Ty Lee: I can block chi and.. Oof!

(Kaizen knocks Ty Lee out with a quick strike to the neck!)

Sokka: Oh crud! Boomerang! Do your thang!  
Kaizen: "Boomerang, Do your thang"? Who talks like that?  
Sokka: Hey! I worked very hard on .... Ow!

(Kaizen knocks Sokka out with an elbow to the head.)

Sokka (dazed): Hey, look at all the pretty messanger hawks.

(Cut back to Zuko and Azula's fight. Zuko has Azula down, and hesitates as he decides whther or not to release a killing blow. Then there are quick flashes between Kaizen starring at Azula and Zuko, Zuko starring down at Azula, and Azula starring up at Zuko with an expression of fear on her face! Then, all of a sudden, a huge fire blast seperates Zuko from Azula, though neither are harmed. Zuko looks over to Kaizen and sees that he's rigid, as if his joints had curved and then become stuck in that position! His eyes glow gold in the same way Aang's eyes glow white when he's in the Avatar State, and his scar is glowing red! His face has also lost its humanity, emotionally, it looks as if his mind has been replaced with a dragons, and his eyes (though pupiless) are starring at Zuko with rage in them, but the rage quickly turns into inquisitiveness as he stares at Zuko's face! He then switches his attack onto the people he was fighting!)

Suki: C'mon! We can take him on!

(He knocks her out by blastering the ground below her feet and causing her to knock her head on the ground!)

Mai: Stay away from my little brother, you freak!

(Kaizen stares at Mai with the same curiosity he stared at Zuko with. He also stares at Tom-Tom. Kaizen then turns away and focasses on Katara! He flies towards her, literaly, and launches a fire blast from his mouth! Katara and Hama just barely dodge the attack!)

Katara: He can fly?!  
Hama: Watch it you bafoon! You almost burned me!

(Kaizen then knocks Katara unconcious with a kick to the head! He then scans the area, hesitating for a moment on Toph before realizing she's blind. He also looks at Aang, but upon noticing his face he looks for another enemy!)

(Switch to Aang's POV. He sees that Suki and Katara have been incapacitated he activates the Avatar State and attacks Kaizen! He uses a typhoon attack on Kaizen, but all it does is move his hair! He then tries Waterbending to douse his Firebending abilities, but Kaizen just uses his Firebending to evaporate the water! Aang then trys Earthbending, but he evades the rocks as if he had no joints! Aang finaly tries Firebending, but Kaizen simply sucks the fire into his mouth and breathes it out like a dragon! Aang barely dodges it before he's rendered unconcious when Kaizen punches him in the stomach!)

Zuko: No way! Could he be . . . But that's just a legend.

(Thinking quickly, Zuko grabs Sokka's boomerang and throws it at Kaizen! It hits him in the forehead and renders Kaizen unconcious, also causing him to return to his orginal state.)

Malu: Good thinking Fire Lord Zuko! We'll see you later.

(Azula grabs Kaizen and carries him off.)

(The following morning, when everyone is concious and nursing their wounds, Zuko tells them what he believes Kaizen his.)

Zuko: I believe that our new foe, is a figure of Fire Nation legend.  
Mai: That 14 year old boy can't be . . .  
Zuko: The Dragon Warrior!  
Aang: What's the Dragon Warrior?  
Zuko: According to legend, if the dragons ever became endangered, a human child would be born with the ability to channel all the abilities of a dragon.  
Katara: That would explain how he could fly!  
Aang: And why he's so strong!  
Zuko: When the Dragon Warrior's power is activated, his motives are combined with the knowledge of the dragons, that's why he didn't attack Aang and me outright, because we were chosen as being worthy by the last two dragons.  
Aang: But why didn't he attack Toph or Mai?  
Zuko: I don't know.

(Switch to Malu's team.)

Kaizen: So, I'm some sort of channel for dragons?  
Azula: Actually, you're a being whose destiney is to protect dragons.  
Kaizen: I need to learn how to control this power. I could have easily hurt anyone of you durring my fight with the Avatar's friends.  
Malu: I will train you how to control the Dragon Warrior Powers  
Kaizen: Teach me Sifu Malu, and I will learn.

To Be Continued. Tell me what you think.


	9. Fortunes and Training

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 4: Air: Chapter 9: Fortunes and Training

(Team Avatar is right over Makapu Village.)

Sokka: Oh, why are we landing here? I thought Toph's mom said Ursa went to Ba Sing Se!  
Zuko: She did, but we're pretty low on supplies, plus it doesn't hurt to check and see if she's here.

(The gang lands at the outskirts of the town.)

Sokka: Why do we always have to go to places where crazy things happen?  
Suki: What do you mean?  
Sokka: The Crazy Hallucination Swamp...  
Katara: It's called the Foggy Swamp genius.  
Sokka: Whatever! Our camp site is ambushed by a crazy Airbender, Hama, Long Feng, Azula, and a guy who can beat up Aang in one blow, and we have to go to a town where everybody believes that an old lady can see the future! For once, can't we go to a nice place where nothing crazy happens?

(Cut to Malu's hideout. Kaizen is in a meditative stance.)

Malu: To gain control of the Dragon Warrior State, you must concentrate and master that power.

(Cut to inside Kaizen's mind. The Dragon Warrior is standing over Kaizen, as it prepares to attack!)

(Cut back to the gang.)

Zuko: Is that the fortune teller's place?  
Aang: Her name's Aunt Wu.

(Everyone goes in. Meng comes in.)

Meng: Aunt Wu would like to see the Fire Nation girl with the hair buns.  
Mai: Okay. Katara would you look after Tom-Tom while I'm in there?  
Katara: Sure.

(Cut back to Kaizen's mind. He's trying to use his Firebending to intimidate him, but he keeps counterattacking with the same attacks. Finally, Kaizen closes his eyes, and concentrates on what he wants to do. Flashes of Azula, a family, and his fight with Team Avatar flashes through his mind. Then the Dragon Warrior Kaizen merges with the regular Kaizen.)

Kaizen (as he opens his eyes): I'm ready to practice with the Dragon Warrior State.

(Cut back to Aunt Wu's house. Mai walks back in.)

Zuko: What she say?  
Mai (with a sly smile): She said I'd marry a powerful Firebender.

(Zuko grins.)

Meng: Okay, the Fire Nation girl with the long braid is next.  
Ty Lee: Yay!

(Cut back to Malu's hideout. Kaizen has his eyes closed as Azula waits for the attack.)

Malu: I'm not getting any younger here Kaizen!

(Kaizen tries to focus in on the power, but all that he gets is a flashback of his mother, with an exhausted smile on her face.)

Kaizen (opening his eyes): I can't do it.  
Azula: What's wrong?  
Kaizen: I don't know, every time I try to focus, all I see is what I assume is my mother.  
Malu: Fine then. You and Azula will go on a mission to look for your parents! And don't return until you have complete access to the Dragon Warrior's power!

(Cut back to Aunt Wu's house. Ty Lee comes back looking like Joey when he's trying to divide 232 by 13, but without the worried part.)

Ty Lee: You guys want to hear something weird?  
Toph: What?  
Ty Lee: I'm going to meet a family member I never knew I had.  
Aang: Interesting.  
Meng: Fire Lord Zuko is next.

(Zuko walks into Aunt Wu's room.)

Aunt Wu: Welcome Fire Lord Zuko.  
Zuko: Hello. Look I . . .  
Aunt Wu: Want to know if your mother passed by here on her way to Ba Sing Se.  
Zuko: How do you know that?  
Aunt Wu: News travels to small towns quickly.  
Zuko: Well, was she here?  
Aunt Wu: Yes, she came about five years ago to get provisions for her journey to Ba Sing Se. Would you like to know if you find her?  
Zuko: No thanks, I prefer to leave that mystery a surprise.  
Aunt Wu: Alright, but don't be surprised if you find more than one family member in Ba Sing Se.

(Zuko comes out.)

Mai: Well?  
Zuko: Mom was here getting supplies for the trip to Ba Sing Se.  
Sokka: Okay! Than can we get out of here?  
Zuko: We have to stock up on supplies too Sokka.  
Sokka Oh, yeah.

(Cut to a boat.)

Azula: Are you sure about going to the Sun Warrior Temple?  
Kaizen: I've got a feeling that my search should begin here.

To be Continued. Tell me what you think.


	10. Crossing the Dessert

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 4: Air: Chapter 10: Crossing the Dessert

(It opens with Team Avatar at the town outside the Si Wong Desert.)

Zuko: Do you have something to keep 9 people cool?  
Salesman: can you describe the people?  
Zuko: 3 guys, 5 women, and one 2-year-old boy.  
Salesman: How long will you be in the dessert?  
Zuko: Maybe a day or two.  
Salesman: Here's twenty pounds of Ice water.  
Zuko: That'll work.

(The gang gets onto Appa and head out.)

Zuko: So, what do you guys think is a good idea to look for my mother in Ba Sing Se?  
Aang: We could take that picture you have of her and make a whole bunch of flyers, and I could fly around and drop the pictures all over the city.  
Zuko: Good idea.  
Sokka: And I could draw all the flyers!

(Zuko and Mai look at each other, and the picture Sokka drew at the end of Book 3 appears in a thought bubble.)

Zuko: No offense Sokka, but your drawing skills, they aren't good.  
Sokka: Hey!

(By afternoon, they've gotten through a quarter of the water. Tom-Tom's beginning to cry from the heat.)

Mai: It's going to be okay Tom-Tom. Don't worry.

(Zuko dips his cup into the water and hands it to Tom-Tom.)

Zuko: Here little guy, you need this more than we do.

(Mai helps Tom-Tom drink the water.)

(By that night, everyone is weary.)

Zuko: C'mon, let's get some sleep.

(They land on the sand, and set up camp. The next morning, Ty Lee and Sokka are by a cactus.)

Katara: Sokka! Don't you remember what happened the last time you drank cactus water?  
Sokka: But this is different cactus water! We can use it so that we don't have to worry about saving the water!

(Sokka and Ty Lee drink the water.)

Aang: Oh, boy.

Sokka: Uh, oh. Looks like you were right.

(They both become high on the cactus juice.)

Sokka: Wow! It's even better the second time!!!!!

(Ty Lee's running around in circles.)

Ty Lee: Wheeeeeee!!!!!!!!

Mai: Oh, boy.  
Zuko: Okay, Katara, Aang, Suki, you guys are in charge of keeping them on Appa.  
Sokka: Hey who lit Zuko on fire?  
Zuko: And keeping them unconscious!  
Sokka: How'd we end up here in the middle of the ocean?

(Tom-Tom laughs.)

Mai: Whatever you do Tom-Tom, never drink what Sokka just drank.  
Tom-Tom (nodding his head yes): Mai.  
Mai: Good boy.

(The gang is back on Appa. Ty Lee and Sokka are starring at Appa's tail.)

Ty Lee: Look at all the colors.  
Sokka: Yeah. There's brown, and white, and crème, and the color that looks exactly like crème but is somehow different.  
Zuko: How much longer 'til the cactus juice wears off?  
Katara: Twelve hours.  
Zuko: Oh!!

(Cut to the outskirts of the Sun Warrior city. Azula and Kaizen stand on the outskirts looking onward.)

Kaizen: I know this is probably the last place we should go, but it's too late to turn back now.

To Be Continued. Tell me what you think.


	11. The Family Secret

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Book 4: Air**

Chapter 11: The Family Secret

(It begins with Kaizen and Mai walking through the Sun Warrior Temple.)

Azula: So, how'd you get that scar?  
Kaizen (absentmindedly putting his hand on it): I don't know. I think I've always had it.

(They make it to the temple that holds the Sunstone.)

Kaizen: Okay, how do we get in here?  
Azula: We have to wait for the Solstice.  
Kaizen: We don't have time!

(He pulls out a sword he purchased on his way to the Sun Warrior Temple.)

Kaizen: Let's see if we can trick that fancy ruby!

(Kaizen uses the sword to move the sunlight to the stone the same way Zuko did in "The Firebending Masters. The door opens.)

Kaizen: Ladies first.  
Azula: Thank you.

(They enter the temple and notice the statues.)

Azula: I wonder what these are for.  
Kaizen: This little plaque says it's called the Dancing Dragon. Maybe something will happen if we imitate the statues.

(Kaizen and Azula copy the statues movements and cause the Sunstone to appear.)

Kaizen: What's that?  
Azula: Don't lift it off the pedestal.  
Kaizen: Alright, but I don't think anything will happen if I touch it.

(The minute he touches it a gold glow emits from his hand, and the egg starts to crack.)

Kaizen: Me and my big mouth.  
Azula: How'd you break that thing?  
(Kaizen makes the "I don't know" grunt.)

(The stone breaks open to reveal two baby dragons. The red one goes to Kaizen, and the blue one goes to Azula.)

Azula: Wow! Twin dragons.  
Kaizen: Cool!

(Just then, the glue stuff erupts from the pedestal.)

Azula & Kaizen: Uh-oh!

(The glue fills up and pushes Azula, Kaizen, and the dragons to the circular vent!)

Azula (mockingly): "I don't think anything can happen if I touch it." (Returns to normal voice.) You had to touch the dragon egg.  
Kaizen: How was I supposed to know this would happen?  
Azula: Well, now what are we gonna do?  
Kaizen: Think about our place in the universe?

(The red dragon licks Kaizen, and the blue dragon licks Azula.)

Kaizen & Azula: Aww.

(They're found the next morning by the Sun Warriors.)

Kaizen: Uh-oh.  
Azula: I know. We're about to be captured by a race of people who shouldn't even exist anymore.  
Kaizen: No, I have to use the bathroom! I drank two pounds of onion and bananna juice before we got off the boat.

(After Azula and Kaizen are freed from the group, and Kaizen relieves himself, The Chief appears.)

Chief: Why did you try to steal the Sunstone?  
Kaizen: We weren't there to steal the Sunstone! We were there just on an inkling that I'd find out where my parents were if we came here! And the Sunstone's an egg.  
Chief I know!!!  
Azula: Then you should know it hatched the moment Kaizen touched it.  
Chief: That would explain the two dragons that have become attached to you. You will be presented before the Masters. If they deem you worthy, you are free to go. If they deem you unworthy, you will be destroyed on the spot.  
Kaizen: Can I have something to eat first?  
Chief: No!!!  
Kaizen: Aww.

(Cut to the mountain.)

Chief: Normally, we'd have you present the Masters with the first fire, but we'll have you present the infant dragons instead.

(Azula and Kaizen climb up the stairs and present the dragons to the cave mouths. Then, Ran and Shao come out.)

Kaizen (panicked): Let me guess! They're the parents!  
Azula: (even more panicked): Yeah!! But the thing is, my uncle was supposed to have killed the dragons!!

(The dragons circle around them.)

Kaizen: Hey, wait a minute. That dance in the temple.  
Azula (less panicked): This isn't time for dancing!  
Kaizen: Trust me.

(They perform the Dancing Dragon with both pairs of dragons. Azula's paired with the blue dragons, and Kaizen is paired with the red dragons. After completing the dance, the dragons blow the multi-colored fire at them. As they look on, Kaizen sees a vision in the flames.)

Kaizen (under his breath): What's this?

(Cut to the vision. six new born girls are in the hands of Fire Nation servants, and a seventh girl is being held by the Midwife's assistant.)

Midwife: Okay ma'am the eighth one's on the way.

Kaizen: Eight?!!!!

Father: Come on dear, push! Push! Push!!

(With a scream from the mother, a baby is heard crying. It's a boy, with a birthmark over his right eye, that's shaped like a dragon's footprint. Kaizen's eyes widen.)

Kaizen: That's me.

(There's a look of disgust on Kaizen's father's face. He makes sure to hide it from Kaizen's mother.)

Kaizen's father: What's wrong with his face?  
Midwife: It's a birth mark.  
Kaizen's mother: Please. Let me see my son, and the last daughter that came out.

(The midwife hands over the baby Kaizen, and the baby girl her assistant was holding.)

Kaizen's mother: (to the girl) I'm going to name you, Ty Lee, (to Baby Kaizen) and I'm going to name you, Kaizen.

(Baby Ty Lee and Baby Kaizen laugh at their names.)

Azula: You're Ty Lee's brother?  
Kaizen (tears in his eyes): Shh!

(Skip to two weeks later.)

Kaizen's mother: Honey! Do you know where the thermometer is?  
Kaizen's father: What do you need it for?  
Kaizen's mother: Kaizen has a cold!

(Baby Kaizen sneezes, and a small burst of flame comes out of his mouth. Baby Ty Lee laughs.)

Azula: Aww.  
Kaizen: Shh!!

(Skip to a week later.)

Kaizen's mother: Dear. Don't you think you and Kaizen should get better acquainted?  
Kaizen's father (an odd gleam in his eye): All right.

(Kaizen's father takes Baby Kaizen to the outskirts of Fire Fountain City, which is where they're at during this time, and leaves him there. Kaizen is picked up by a Fire Nation nun, and takes him in. The vision ends. Tears fall down Kaizen's face. Then, all of a sudden, he becomes the Dragon Warrior and fire an extremely large Fire Blast out of his mouth! As the Sun Warrior begin to flee, Azula walks up to Kaizen, gently grabs him by the arm, and hugs him as he returns to normal, and tears continue to fall down his face.)

(Cut to the outskirts.)

Kaizen: Thank you for letting us go.  
Chief: You're welcome, and the Masters want to give both of you a gift.

(The red and blue baby dragons go to Kaizen and Azula respectively.)

Azula: Now what?

(Kaizen looks towards the Fire Nation with utter loathing in his eyes.)  
Kaizen: Now we go to Fire Fountain City.

To Be Continued.


	12. The Confrontation

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Book 4: Air**

Chapter 12: The Confrontation

(It opens with Team Avatar on Appa. They're about a few hours away from getting out of the dessert.)

Aang: We only have enough water for one more cup.  
Zuko: I know who should get it.

(Zuko fills up his cup, and gives it to Tom-Tom.)

Zuko: Here you go Little Buddy. Drink it slowly.

(Mai helps Tom-Tom drink the water.)

Sokka: Hey guys, I think that cactus water has finally worn off.

(Zuko hands Sokka a piece of paper.)

Sokka: What's this for?

Zuko: I want you to write, "I must not drink cactus juice," until you reach the bottom of that page.

Sokka: Oh!!

Mai: You should be ashamed of yourself! Becoming intoxicated in front of my little brother.  
Sokka: Weren't you the one who refused to trade Bumi for Tom-Tom?!  
Toph: Oooh! Harsh.  
Mai: Hey, that was then this is now!  
Suki: Yeah! Now you like having a little brother.  
Mai: Grr.  
Suki & Sokka: Shutting up.

(Cut to Fire Fountain City. Azula and Kaizen are at the outskirts, looking for Kaizen's parents' house.)

Kaizen: There it is!  
Azula: I'm coming with you!  
Kaizen: No! You're staying here! You have a bigger price on your head than me.

(Kaizen sneaks into his parents' house. He peeks into their bedroom to see that they're sleeping. He sneaks in and puts his sword to his father's throat. His father wakes up, but he doesn't move for fear of being skewered.)

Kaizen's father: Who are you?  
Kaizen: Guess.

(Kaizen's mother wakes up.)

Kaizen's mother: What's going on here?  
Kaizen: Go back to sleep.  
Kaizen's father: I know! You're a thief!

(Kaizen does that falling down thing from Dragonball. He gets up and holds the sword a little farther away from his father's throat.)

Kaizen: Take a good look at my face.

(Kaizen's father's eyes move up to his birth mark, and his widen in fear.)

Kaizen's father: Y-y-y-you're . . .  
Kaizen: Your son, Kaizen!  
Kaizen's mother: You told me he was kidnapped!  
Kaizen's father: Um... Well. . . Let's talk about this.  
Kaizen: Alright. (His voice rises like when Riddle says "Tell the Truth!") Why?!  
Kaizen's father: Well . . . You see. . . I...  
Kaizen (anger boiling over): You threw me out because of my mark!!!!  
Kaizen's father: Please! I'll give you anything! I'll give you the house! I'll... I'll...  
(Kaizen screams and plunges the sword! Cut to the sword stuck in the floor.)  
Kaizen: Keep your life.  
Kaizen's mother: Kaizen, wait!  
Kaizen: Yes. Mom.  
Kaizen's mother: Can I hug my son one more time?  
Kaizen: Sure. But it won't be the last time.

(Kaizen and his mother hug. Kaizen begins to cry.)

Kaizen's mother: It's okay honey. It's okay.  
Kaizen: Don't worry Mom; I'll come back, and I'll make you proud.

(Kaizen walks up to Azula.)

Azula: So, how did it . . .

(Kaizen grabs Azula's shoulder and kisses her. Cut to dusk. Azula, Kaizen and the dragons are almost at Malu's hideout.)

Kaizen: You know, we should really name these little guys.  
Azula: Okay. I'll name mine . . . Beauty.  
Kaizen: And I'll name mine, Fang.

(Cut to Team Avatar. They're outside the dessert, and stopping off at a small town to get more provisions.)

Zuko: We're almost there.  
Mai: Are you scarred?  
Zuko: Yes.

(Ty Lee's running around in circles.)

Ty Lee: Wheeeeeee!!!!!!  
Katara: I thought the cactus juice wore off.  
Ty Lee: It did. I just like doing this.  
Sokka: Okay! To Ba Sing Se!! News on Ursa!!! And something to eat I'm really hungry.

(Cut to Malu's team, which has already gotten to the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.)

Malu: We'll wait here. When they arrive, we attack.  
Kaizen: One thing, I fight Katara, Suki, and Sokka.  
Hama: Why those three?  
Azula: He has his reasons.

(Azula laughs as Beauty licks her cheek. Kaizen pets Fang's head ala Voldemort petting Nagini.)

Kaizen: After this fight, nothing will be the same.

To Be Continued.


	13. Turning Point

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Book 4: Air**

Chapter 13: Turning Point

(Team Avatar's flying towards Ba Sing Se. Aang and Katara are looking after Tom-Tom while Zuko and Mai rest.)

Aang: Hey Little Guy. How are you?  
Tom-Tom: A-A-A...  
Katara: Do you think he's gonna sneeze?  
Tom-Tom: Aang!  
Aang & Katara: Aww.  
Sokka: Hey! There's someone over there!

(Cut to Malu's team as Appa lands.)

Kaizen: Something tells me that whoever wins this fight, everything will change.  
Azula: Yeah.  
Malu: Alright everyone! Kaizen has already called his opponents! Hama, you take Mai and Ty Lee! Long Feng, Toph! Azula, Fire Lord Zuko! I'll take the Avatar!

(The gang comes up.)

Zuko: Okay! Everyone keep your guard up!  
Aang: I'll handle Kaizen if he goes Dragon Warrior on us!

(The fight begins much like last time. Zuko and Azula fight evenly. Long Feng is stuck on the defensive by Toph. Mai and Ty Lee try to combat Hama's Waterbending. Malu and Aang trade air blasts. Kaizen walks up to the remaining warriors.)

Kaizen: Who's first?  
Sokka: I am!  
Kaizen: Okay. The guy with the stupid sword.

(Kaizen pulls his own sword out.)

Sokka: Space Sword isn't stupid!  
Kaizen: You named your sword?  
Sokka: Doesn't everybody?

(Sokka fights Kaizen and forces him on the defense. After a missed strike to Kaizen's throat, Kaizen twists Sokka's arms so that he drops the sword and knocks him unconscious.)

Suki: You're going to pay for that!

(Kaizen grabs her fans and throws her down.)

Kaizen: Just you and me now, Water Lady.  
Katara: My name is Katara!

(She uses the water whip on him but he dodges, barely.)

Kaizen: Oh man!

(Kaizen stops and meditates. His scar glows red.)

Katara: Oh no.

(Kaizen attacks Katara with a fire whip! She just barely dodges it! She also notices that Kaizen's Dragon Warrior state is less rigid and more calm than last time.)

Katara: Okay, let's try this!

(She tries throwing ice daggers, but Kaizen melts them just by blowing in their direction!)

Dragon Warrior Kaizen (with a deep echoing voice in the background): C'mon, you can do better than tha-

(Kaizen screams, which sounds like a dragon's roar, as Malu stabs him in the back with a knife! Azula pulls herself away from her fight to stop her!)

Azula: What are you doing?!  
Malu: Getting rid of a great threat!

(Azula releases of large fire blast to separate them. Kaizen's back to his original state with a deep gash in his back.)

Azula (tears in her face): Please, could you please heal him?  
Katara: I'll try.

(She takes some water and puts it to the wound. It heals up, but it still leaves a thin red scar on his back.)

Katara: He'll be alright.

(Azula hugs Katara.)

Azula: Thank you.

(During all this commotion, Malu's team sneaks away.)

Ty Lee: Hey does this mean Azula and her boyfriend can join our group?

(Zuko and Aang stare at Azula.)

Zuko: I think what she did today has proved that she has gained much in these past few weeks, and Kaizen has never shown any serious hostility towards us.  
Mai: Huh?  
Zuko: Well, he never tried to actually kill any of us.  
Mai: Alright.

(Ty Lee hugs Azula.)

Ty Lee: Yeah! We're friends again!  
Azula (beyond uncomfortable.): Uh . . . thank . . . you ... everybody.

(As everyone prepares to enter Ba Sing Se, Toph and Suki go to pick up Sokka.)

Sokka (dazed): Suki, will you tell me the story of the bunny-kitten again?  
Suki: I'm going to pretend that's the concussion talking.  
Toph: All right guys, let's get into that city!

The End.


	14. The Fortunes Come True

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Book 4: Air**

Chapter 14: The Fortunes Come True

(It opens with everyone in Ba Sing Se. Kaizen has awoken from the surprise attack by Malu, but he's still not sure about talking.)

Azula: Tell her.  
Kaizen: How am I supposed to do that? I can't just walk up to her and say, "Hey! I'm your twin brother."  
Azula: Trust me Ty Lee's very open minded.  
Kaizen: Alright.

(Kaizen walks up to Ty Lee.)

Kaizen: Hey Ty Lee, you want to hear something interesting?  
Ty Lee: What?  
Kaizen (extremely nervous): Well, you know how you have six identical sisters right?  
Ty Lee: Yeah.  
Kaizen (even more nervous): Well, I have seven, and one of them is, well, um, someone you've known since you were born.  
Ty Lee: Okay there was Momsy and Popsicle . . .  
Sokka: Popsicle?

(Kaizen flicks his head.)

Sokka: Ow.  
Ty Lee: There's Nal Lee, Na Lee, Ziphorah, Na Lah, Hei La, and Zira.  
Kaizen: Keep thinking.  
Ty Lee: You're the midwife's little brother? Wow, your parents must be ancient.

(Kaizen does the Dragonball fall.)

Kaizen: You're still forgetting someone!  
Ty Lee: Oh, me. (Pause) Me. (longer pause) Me!

(Ty Lee hugs Kaizen.)

Ty Lee: Yay! I have a little brother! Wait till Momsy and Popsicle hear about this!  
Kaizen: They already know!

(Cut to an overview of the city.)

Kaizen & Sokka: Popsicle?

(The gang comes to a small house.)

Zuko: Might as well start here.

(Zuko knocks on the door.)

Old Man: Hold on! I'm indisposed!  
Kaizen: Indisposed?  
Azula: He means he's in the bathroom.  
Kaizen: Oh. Hey! We've got a question for you!  
Old Man: Darn it you young wiper snapper!! I said hold on!!

(The old man comes out; he looks like Master Roshi, but with hair.)

Kaizen (covering his nose): You smell.

(Zuko bonks him on the head.)

Zuko: Didn't you learn any manners kid!  
Kaizen: Hey, I'm lucky that I learned to use the bathroom before I ra... er... left, the monastery.  
Aang: You were raised at a monastery?  
Kaizen: Long story.  
Old Man: Okay, what do you kids want?  
Zuko: Have you seen this woman?

(Zuko shows the old man the picture. His eyes bulge out of his head as he looks at it.)

Old Man (panicked): No! Never saw her before in my life! And I definitely don't know any of her relatives!

(Aang's mind flashes back to when he was 10.)

Aang: Hey Kuzon! How are you?  
Kuzon: Not so well. My mom's friend died last night.  
Aang: You mean that nice old lady?  
Kuzon: Yeah.  
Kayzla: Kuzon! Do you know what happened to the school last week?!  
Kuzon (panicked): No! I never go to school after hours! And Aang and I were definitely not there last night!!  
Kayzla: What did you do young man?!

(Back to the present.)

Aang: Hello Kuzon.  
Kuzon: Hey! How do you know . . .

(Kuzon's eyes travel up to Aang's forehead.)

Kuzon: Aang! I never thought I'd see you again buddy!  
Zuko: You're Kuzon?! I thought you were dead!  
Kuzon: Ha! That's what I wanted the Fire Nation to think.

(As Kuzon continues flashes of the battles appear on-screen.)

Kuzon: When I was sixteen, I was drafted into the army. I helped Fire Lord Sozin with the Battle of Han Tui, and, a few years later, I helped Sozin's son, Azulon, with the Battle of Garsai. I even helped Azulon's son, Iroh, attack Ba Sing Se. After 600 days, I was about to be killed by an Earthbender when Iroh's son, Lu Ten pushed me out of the way. He died taking my place. After that, like General Iroh, I lost the will to keep fighting. I made it appear that I had died, cut my hair, and came to Ba Sing Se as a refugee.

(Back to the present.)

Zuko: If you're Kuzon, then you're my mother's father.  
Kuzon: Oh, you're Zuko aren't ya! Well, (laughs) I guess I am!  
Zuko: Then please Grandfather Kuzon, where is my mother.  
Kuzon: I don't know where she lives exactly, and it'll probably take a month to find her, as big as this city is. So what do ya see you young fella stay with me while you look for her.  
Everyone: Yes!  
Kuzon: By the way, no bending in the house.  
Toph: Aww.

The End.


	15. Tales of Ba Sing Se II

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Book 4: Air**

Chapter 15: Tales of Ba Sing Se II

The Tale of Aang and Katara

(The tale begins with Katara braiding her hair loopies, and Aang shaving his head.)

Aang: So, what do you think we should do today?  
Katara: Well, Zuko said we should wait a day or two to get settled in, so let's go to the theatre.  
Aang: Okay, anything but "The Boy in the Iceberg."  
Katara (laughing): Right!

(They go to Ba Sing Se's theatre. They see a poster for a play called, "_The Last Airbender_: a reboot of the play, _The Boy in the Iceberg_".)

Katara: Shall we?  
Aang: All right.

(The play begins and portrays the gang in a more accurate and positive light.)

Actor Sokka (a 19 year old guy): Hey, who's the bald kid?  
(Audience laughs, including Aang and Katara)  
Actor Aang (a 16 year old boy (dazed)): Come closer, I need to tell you something.  
Actress Katara (an 18 year old girl): What?  
Actor Aang: Will you go Penguin Sliding with me?

(Aang and Katara look at each other knowingly. Cut to Zuko's intro scene.)

Actor Zuko (A twenty year old guy): Finally, I've found the Avatar.  
Actor Iroh (a thirty something guy with a gray wig): Or, it's just the celestial lights.  
Actor Zuko: No, it has to be him! It's time I regained my honor.

(Cut to the intro scene of Toph.)

Actor Toph (a semi-buff 16 year old boy): What's your name, Twinkle Toes?

(Aang laughs.)

(Cut to the Battle of Ba Sing Se scene.)

Actress Azula (a twenty year old girl): Good-bye Avatar.

(Special lighting gives the allusion that Actor Aang has been struck by lightning. Cut to the Day of Black Sun scene.)

Actor Aang: If I don't come back, there's something I have to do.  
Actress Katara: What?

(They kiss. Aang and Katara blush and glance at each other. Cut to the Sozin's Comet scene.)

Actor Zuko: I've come to claim my throne!  
Actress Azula: Not if I can help it!

(They fight and Zuko bonks Azula on the head with one of the fire blasts.)

Actor Aang: Don't do this Fire Lord Ozai!  
Actor Ozai (a thirty something guy): Too late!

(Lighting effects show Aang taking away Ozai's Firebending. Cut to outside.)

Aang: I liked it.  
Katara: We should show this to the others.

The Tale of Zuko and Mai

(The tale opens with Zuko and Mai out for a walk.)

Zuko: So, how do you like Ba Sing Se?  
Mai: It's interesting.

(Jin runs up and hugs Zuko. Mai fumes.)

Jin: Hello Lee! I mean, Zuko!  
Zuko: Jin how are you?  
Jin: And Mai! Nice to see you again!  
Mai (cold as ice): Yes, nice.

(Jin leaves.)

Zuko: I think you were kind of rude to her. We're just friends Mai.  
Mai: Please. If you were alone she would have put the moves on you.  
Zuko: Mai, please. We went on one date.  
Mai: You said yourself that it was nice! And you two kissed!  
Zuko: I stopped it!  
Mai (crying): Then why don't you just continue it?!!

(Mai runs off)

Zuko: Mai! Wait! Mai!!

(Zuko begins to walk around.)

Jin: Hey, L... Zuko! Sorry.  
Zuko (gloomy): Hey Jin.  
Jin: What's wrong?  
Zuko: Mai thinks you would try to seduce me. Can you believe that?  
Jin: Well, yeah. If I was with you, I'd be intimidated by anyone who went on a date with you. Just, stay with her. After all, you two actually have something really special.

(Zuko smiles and runs to Kuzon's house.)

Zuko: Mai! Mai?  
Mai: What?

(Zuko runs up and kisses her.)

Zuko: Mai, I promise you. I love you and only you.  
Mai: Thanks, and I'm sorry about the way I acted.  
Zuko: It's alright. After all, I acted the same way on Ember Island, remember.

(They kiss again, and are sprayed with a hose by Kuzon.)

Zuko: Hey! Gramps!  
Kuzon: You'll thank me later when Mai's not pregnant.

(Zuko and Mai smile and blush.)

The Tale of Sokka and Suki

(The tale opens with Sokka and Suki going to a restaurant.)

Sokka: Let's do a joke game to see who pays; the first one to laugh loses.  
Suki: You're on.  
Sokka: Why couldn't the kids go to the pirate play? It was rated Arrr!  
(Suki doesn't laugh.)  
Suki: Okay my turn. Where to you go to get a new chess piece? The pawn shop!  
(Sokka almost laughs.)  
Sokka: Okay. What does a Dragon Warrior do when he's hungry? He goes to the Jasmine Dragon!  
(Suki's stone faced.)  
Suki: Why did General Iroh reject the idea of calling the Jasmine Dragon, the Tea Weevil? Be...  
(Sokka's already laughing.)  
Sokka: (still laughing): Okay, okay, I'll pay!

The Tale of Kaizen and Azula

(The tale opens with Kaizen and Azula looking at each other during dinner.)

Ty Lee: Kaizen is so in to Azula.  
Suki: I think it's vice-versa too.  
Ty Lee: Let's set them up!

(Cut to Kaizen's room.)

Ty Lee: Hey Kaizen! I've got a great idea.  
Kaizen: What?  
Ty Lee: You and Azula should go on a date.  
Kaizen: What?

(Cut to Kaizen's room with all the guys in it.)

Kaizen: Why would she like me? She's a princess and I'm a street rat.

(Sokka takes a wet comb to his hair.)

Kaizen: No!!! Anything but that!!

(Zuko and Aang have to restrain him. Cut to Azula's room with all the girls in it.)

Azula: Why would he like to go out with me? He's so honorable, and I'm, well, not.

(Beauty licks Azula's face.)

Azula: Alright, Beauty. Alright.  
Ty Lee: Hey, since I'm Kaizen's big sister, I have to ask you not to break his heart.  
Azula (chuckling): All right.

(Cut to the date. Kaizen and Azula are outside. Azula's wearing eloquent Earth Kingdom robes, and Kaizen has his hair wet combed.)

Kaizen: That does it, I'm repoofying it up!  
Azula: Repoofying?  
Kaizen: I like my hair better poofy.  
Azula: I like your hair poofy too.

(They work together to mess up Kaizen's hair again. They then go to a restaurant.)

Azula: So, why did you run away from the monastery?  
Kaizen: Too many rules. Not even the royal family has as many rules.  
Azula: How do you know?  
Kaizen: I asked Zuko. Plus, they'd hit me with a fish every time I didn't use proper English.

(Azula giggles. Cut to when they begin their walk home.)

Azula: Kaizen, there's something I have to tell you. I...  
Kaizen: I know. I'm a peasant and you're a princess. You're probably used to more . . .

(Azula grabs him and kisses him.)

Azula: You talk too much.

(They kiss again. Cut to them at home.)

Kaizen: Hey Sis thanks.  
Ty Lee: Anything for my little brother.  
Kaizen: I'm only two minutes younger than you.

(Ty Lee giggles.)

The End.


	16. Letters Home from Ba Sing Se

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Book 4: Air**

Chapter 16: Letters Home from Ba Sing Se

(Open in Fire Fountain City, where Kaizen and Ty Lee's mother are reading their letters.)

Kaizen's mom: Hey Dear, Kaizen and Ty Lee have sent us letters.

(Kaizen's dad screams like a little girl when he hears Kaizen's name and passes out.)

Kaizen's mom: Wow. Kaizen's visit really shook him up.

(Kaizen's mom reads Kaizen's letter first.)

Kaizen (letter): Dear Mom and Dad, life with Team Avatar, Sokka came up with the name, is interesting. There's this old guy we're staying with, and the night before last, he started snoring.

(Cut to Ba Sing Se.)

Kaizen: How am I supposed to sleep with that bulldozer next door?  
Mai: Is he really that loud?  
Kuzon: Oh, you should hear me! One time when I was eleven, my mother had to move to Ta Min's room just so she could get a good night's sleep.  
Azula: You know, I kind of had that problem when I was ten.  
Zuko: Kind of? Any louder and you would have woken up Grandfather Azulon!  
Azula (agitated): And I had a servant who would be close by, turn me over-  
Kuzon: Oh, yeah!  
Sokka: Dude, it's your granddaughter.  
Kuzon: So, I can just mentally replace Azula with a hot babe, like that one Zuko went on the date with!

(Zuko and Mai nearly throw up.)

Azula: Gramps! Please!  
Kuzon: Sorry. I'm old and single. Two dangerous combinations.  
Azula: Anyway, when she turned me over I would stop snoring.  
Kaizen: Next time you snore sir, I'm rolling you over!

Kaizen (letter): So that night, when Ku- I mean, the man we're staying with, was snoring, I went into his room . . .

(Cut to Kuzon's room.)

Kaizen: Alright buddy, time to roll you over.

(As he rolls Kuzon over, the cover falls from his body, and he isn't wearing under wear.)

Kaizen (shielding his eyes): Oh, Nonononono! Nonono! You're going to a sleep clinic! You're going to a clinic, and a pajama store.

(Cut back to Fire Fountain City. Kaizen's mom is laughing.)

Kaizen's mom: Oh, that's precious.

(She goes to Ty Lee's letter, this time joined by Kaizen's dad.)

Ty Lee (letter): Dear Momsy and Popsicle, It's really cool having a brother. Even though he's younger than me, by two minutes, sometimes it feels like I'm the little sister and he's the big brother. Like, yesterday...

(Cut to the mid ring of Ba Sing Se. Kaizen, Azula, and Ty Lee are holding flyers with Ursa's face on them. An 18 year old Earth Kingdom guy comes up.)

Guy: Hey, where'd you do your hair done lady, the Ostrich-Horse Beauty Parlor?

(The guy tugs on Ty Lee's hair. As he leaves, Ty Lee begins to cry. Kaizen runs after him and, after trapping him in a head lock, forces him to apologize.)

Kaizen: Say you're sorry! Say it or else I won't let you go!  
Guy: Alright! Alright! I'm sorry.

(Kaizen let's him go and he runs away.)

Ty Lee: Yay! I have the best brother in the world!

(She hugs Kaizen.)

(Cut back to Fire Fountain City.)

Kaizen's mom & dad: Aww.

(Cut to the Fire Nation prison.)

Iroh: Brother, Azula and Zuko have both sent you letters.

(Ozai takes them carelessly and reads Azula's first.)

Azula (letter): Dear father, I've joined the Avatar's group, as you probably know. I've also found the best boyfriend I could ever ask for! He's sweet, kind, and able to force a boy four years older than him to apologize to someone; he also has a great sense of humor. He's Ty Lee's little brother. It's a long story; I'll tell you when we come home. Anyway last night he did something sooo romantic. . .

(Cut to Ba Sing Se at night (a few days after The Tale of Kaizen and Azula). Kaizen and Azula are walking down a street.)

Kaizen: Hey Azula, you want to see something I learned to do without the Dragon Warrior's power?  
Azula: Sure.

(Kaizen takes Azula's hand and they fly over the city.)

Azula: It's so beautiful up here.  
Kaizen: Yeah, out of all the dragon powers I have, I like this one the most.

(They stare at each other and kiss. Cut back to the prison.)

Ozai: Oh, I'm going to be sick in a minute!  
Iroh: Oh come on it probably isn't that bad.

(Iroh turns to his own letter as Ozai reads his from Zuko. They're exact copies except Uncle's has instructions to give Ozai the copy, and the dears of course.)

Zuko (letter): Dear Uncle, the search for Mom hasn't given us any leads yet, but I'm confident that we'll find her soon; I've even given a flyer to the Earth King, so that he could inform me if she comes with a request. This new guy, Kaizen, is cool, but really weird sometimes. Like last week . . .

(Cut to the mid ring. Zuko, Mai, Azula, and Kaizen are putting up flyers. A group of nuns comes up the path.)

Kaizen: Aww! Nuns! Hide me!

(Kaizen jumps into a nearby alley. The nuns pass.)

Kaizen: Are they gone?  
Azula: Yes.  
Kaizen: Thanks.  
Mai: What do you have against nuns?  
Kaizen (slightly uncomfortable): It's between me and the Fire Fountain City Monastery Mai.

(Cut back to the prison.)

Ozai: I do not like this boy.  
Iroh: Oh, come on. Remember when you were afraid of the Fire Sages.

(flashback to when Ozai was seven.)

Ozai: Aww! Fire Sages! Hide me Iroh!  
(Iroh grabs Ozai.)

(The flashback ends with Ozai blushing in anger.)

Ozai: You tell Zuko, or anyone else about that, and I will kill you.

(Iroh smiles. Cut to The Fire Nation Ambassador's house in Omashu.)

Mai's mom: Hey, here's a letter from Mai.

Mai (letter): Dear Mom and Dad, Life in Omashu is interesting. The guy we're staying with is kind of a perv, not to an extreme; he just likes hearing about weird things. Anyway, Tom-Tom is really having a good time. He can say everybody's names now, and he really likes Azula and Kaizen's two pet dragons, don't worry Mom they're babies. But they do get into some trouble . . .

(Cut to Kuzon's house. Beauty and Fang are pulling on one of Kuzon's socks.)

Kuzon: Hey you young wiper snappers! Give me back my sock!

(He becomes involved in a three way tug-a-war with Beauty and Fang.)

Kuzon: Give it!

(It rips!)

Kuzon: Oh!

(Cut back to Mai's parent's house. Mai's mom and dad laugh at Mai's story.)

Mai's mom: I hope they find Ursa soon. I miss Tom-Tom.

(Cut to the South Pole, which has slightly improved since Team Avatar's last visit.)

Hakoda: Hey, Katara and Sokka sent us a letter!  
Kanna: Read it.

Katara (letter): Dear Dad, Gran-Gran, Master Pakku and Bato, Sokka and I are having an interesting time in Ba Sing Se.  
Sokka (letter): Yeah! You wouldn't believe all the places Ursa could be.  
Katara (letter): Azula and Kaizen are doing surprisingly well in getting along with everybody.  
Sokka (letter): Yeah, every time Ty Lee says her nickname for her dad, (which is, are you ready for this, Popsicle! Can you believe that?) Kaizen and I always laugh. But Kaizen probably won't do that anymore because of this one time a few days ago . . .

(Ty Lee's writing her letter.)

Ty Lee: Dear Momsy and Popsicle,

(Kaizen and Sokka begin to laugh.)

Kaizen: Aw man! I can't believe you call Dad "Popsicle"! That's such a stupid . . .

(Ty Lee begins to cry.)

Kaizen: Oh, I'm sorry Sis; it's a great nick name. I just don't use it because I'm a guy. Come on now, calm down.

(Cut back to the South Pole.)

Hakoda: Popsicle?

(Kanna, Pakku, and Bato make the "I don't know" grunt.)

The End.


	17. Return of an Old Friend

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Book 4: Air**

Chapter 17: Return of an Old Friend

(It opens with everyone in Kuzon's house.)

Zuko: Hey, I just had an idea; maybe my mom's in that monetary.  
Aang: Hey yeah! Let's go there.  
Kaizen: No!! Anything but a monetary! Please, take us to Old Ba Sing Se, the Boiling Rock, or the Ember Island Theatre! Anything but a monastery!

(Cut to the outskirts of the monastery. Zuko and Mai are in the lead. Aang and Sokka are dragging Kaizen, whose clawing at the ground, and everyone else brings up the rear.)

Kaizen: NOOOO!!!!

(Cut to the interior of the monastery.)

Ty Lee: Honestly Kaizen. What's so scary about a monastery?  
Azula: He didn't have such a good time at the Fire Nation monastery.  
Ty Lee: Oh.  
Katara: Don't worry, they're really nice here.  
Kaizen: You promise.  
Katara: Yes.  
Kaizen: Okay.

(They find a nun.)

Zuko: Excuse me ma'am, have you seen this woman?

(Zuko shows the nun the picture of his mother.)

Nun: I'm sorry, no.  
Sokka: Hey any members of the Freedom Fighters here?  
Nun: Oh, yes.

(They go into a room that has Longshot, Smellerbee, and Jet.)

Sokka: Jet! You're alive!  
Jet: Yeah.

(He notices Zuko.)

Jet: You!!!

(He grabs his swords.)

Aang: Whoa Jet, easy, all the Fire Nation people here are good guys.  
Jet: Why should we trust them?!  
Kaizen: Wow! You're brave.  
Jet: Why? Because I'm picking a fight with the Fire Lord?  
Kaizen: No, because you've lived in a monastery for six months.  
Jet: Okay, so back to my question.  
Katara: Jet, didn't you say you've changed.  
Jet: Well...  
Katara: Please, can't you just trust them.  
Jet: Alright.

(Ty Lee runs up to him.)

Ty Lee: You're cute.  
Jet (uncomfortable): Um, thank you.

(Kaizen goes to Smellerbee.)

Kaizen: So, what's your name little guy.  
Smellerbee: I'm a girl!  
Kaizen (chuckling nervously): And a very lovely girl too.

The End.


	18. The Reunion

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Book 4: Air**

Chapter 18: The Reunion

(The gang comes back to the house, along with Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee (they've joined the group.).)

Zuko: Hey, Gramps open up!  
Kuzon: In a minute I'm indisposed!  
Sokka: So, Jet, how'd you survive?  
Jet: Longshot and Smellerbee were able to get me out after you guys left, and we were found by the monastery. They looked after me, and used some really incredible medicine. I was on my feet again in a week, but of course, we stayed hidden until the end of the War when you guys showed up.  
Kuzon: Come on in.  
Jet: Do I know you from somewhere?  
Kuzon: I'm not sure; I've seen a lot of 17 year olds in my life.

(The gang is inside the house. Kaizen's arguing with Sokka.)

Kaizen: No Sokka we looked there 100 times!  
Sokka: It never hurts to be thorough!  
Kaizen (with a sly smile on his face): Here have some water I brought with me.  
Sokka: Okay.

(Sokka drinks the water. Katara grabs Kaizen by the ear like a mother scolding her son.)

Katara: What'd you do to that water?!  
Kaizen: Okay, I added laxatives when I got back to the camp! I was going to give it to Long Feng, but we headed towards Ba Sing Se almost immediately after Azula and I came back!  
Sokka: Uh-oh. (running like the wind) BATHROOM!!!!!!!!!

(Cut to the next day. Zuko's beginning to lose hop.)

Azula: Hey Zuzu. Zuzu. Zuzu. Look I'm going to keep saying it until you say something. Zuzu!  
Zuko: Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Mom's dead.  
Azula: Look Zuko, When I was traveling with Kaizen, I realized that, Mom may have liked you better, but she still loved both of us. So I am not going to let you give up!  
Zuko: Thanks, Sis.  
Kaizen (breathing hard): Earth . . . King . . . wants to . . . talk with . . . us. Oh my side!

(Cut to the Earth King's throne room. Everyone, even Tom-Tom, Momo, Appa, Beauty, and Fang are there.)

Zuko: You're Highness, What did you call us for?  
Earth King: There's someone here with information on your mother's whereabouts.  
Zuko: Where is she?

(the Earth King points to his left.)

Earth King: Right there.

(Zuko turns around and sees Ursa. She looks the same, except her hair isn't in a top knot, and it's more raggedy, not unclean, but not pristine. Her clothes are Earth Kingdom, about lower middle class. Zuko runs up with tears in his eyes and hugs her.)

Zuko (crying): Mom! It's you! It's really you! I can't believe it!

(Azula comes up.)

Zuko: Get in here Sis!

(Ursa and Zuko open up to let her in. All three of them shed tears of joy.)

Azula: Mom, I'm sorry! I'm sorry.

(Ty Lee hugs Kaizen as she cries. Sokka holds Katara as he cries.)

Zuko: Mom, I want you to meet my friends. You already know Mai and Ty Lee, but um well, Mai and I are, um...  
Ursa: Mai, promise me that when you and Zuko marry, you invite me to the wedding, the engagement party, and don't be afraid to ask me to baby-sit.  
Mai (blushing): Okay. You do know that we're just going out right now right?  
Ursa: Yes.  
Zuko: And this is someone you know pretty well, Toph Bei Fong.  
Ursa: No, you can't be Toph; she's only seven years old.  
Toph: Oh, now I recognize you!

(They have a quick hug.)

Zuko: Aang.  
Aang: Hello.  
Ursa: It's an honor to meet you Avatar Aang.

(Aang blushes.)

Zuko: Katara.  
Katara: It's nice to meet you Princess Ursa.  
Zuko: Her brother Sokka.  
Sokka: Hey!  
Zuko: Jet and his friends Longshot and Smellerbee.  
Jet: Hi.  
Ursa: Smellerbee? That's an odd name for a girl.  
Smellerbee: It's a nick name.  
Azula: And my boyfriend, Kaizen.  
Kaizen: Hello ma'am.  
Ursa: Hi, I'm looking forward to you becoming a part of the family.

(Ursa finally has time to notice Zuko's face.)

Ursa: Zuko, what happened to your face?  
Zuko: Well, um, you see, it was just after my fourteenth birthday, and I spoke out against a battle plan Dad liked so he...  
Ursa: Oh, I'm going to have a talk with him when we get home!  
Zuko: So, how'd you get here?  
Ursa: Well, I'm going to skip why I left because I'm pretty sure you know that part. I went to Omashu after buying Earth Kingdom clothes, and I spent a couple of days there. After that, I went north to Gaoling. I was able to get a job as the Bei Fong's baby-sitter for Toph.

(Small flashback.)

Young Toph: Hi Nana!  
Ursa: Hello Toph, how are you?  
Young Toph: Great! Can I show you a new Earthbending trick I learned?  
Ursa: Sure.

(Back to present.)

Sokka: Nana?  
Toph: Shut up!

Ursa: Anyway, after a year, I figured on going to Ba Sing Se. I eventually made it to the city, and, when I was looking for a place to stay, I ran into my father.

(Cut to 5 years ago.)

Ursa: Daddy?  
Kuzon: Ursa. Oh my gosh!!! What happened, has the family been over thrown?  
Ursa: No, I was banished for killing Fire Lord Azulon.  
Kuzon: Why'd you do that?  
Ursa: Because otherwise Zuko would have died.  
Kuzon: Okay, you can stay with me 'till you get on your feet.

(Cut back to the present.)

Ursa: After a few weeks I got a job as a waitress for a lower ring restaurant, so I went to get a place of my own, and I've lived here ever since.  
Zuko: Well, it's great to have you back Mom.  
Kaizen: Now, let's pack up and get out of here before something bad happens.  
Ty Lee: Come on Little Brother. We've found Princess Ursa. What could happen now?

(Cut to Malu's hideout.)

Malu: Azula and Kaizen's betrayal was a necessary loss. At dawn, we attack Ba Sing Se, and force the Avatar's team to fight us!

To Be Continued.


	19. The Calm Before the Storm

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Book 4: Air**

Chapter 19: The Calm Before the Storm

(It opens at Kuzon's house during Kaizen and Ty Lee's fifteenth birthday party.)

Kaizen: Happy birthday Sis!  
Ty Lee: Happy birthday Little Brother!  
Kaizen: It's my birthday today?  
Azula: Yes, couldn't you tell by the dragon decorations?  
Kaizen: Oh! Ran and Whoops!  
Zuko: It's okay, Aang and I saw them too.  
Kaizen: Shoo. Well, at least I don't have to make wild guesses anymore about my birthday.  
Azula: You really didn't know when your birthday was?  
Kaizen: Well, I did come from the streets you know.  
Jet: What's in here?  
Kuzon: Fire Nation wine.  
Jet: Hmm.

(He takes a sip. An hour later.)

Jet (tipsy): Hey everybody.  
Kaizen: How many of those Fire Nation wine things did you drink? Those are 99% alcohol!  
Jet: Wow, it's so great to have people who care enough about me to worry about what I put in my body.

(Ty Lee and Kaizen's six sisters come in. They all look like Ty Lee, but they have different colored clothes.)

Ty Lee and Kaizen's sisters: Ty Lee! Kaizen!  
Ty Lee: Hey everybody!  
Kaizen: Nice to meet you!

Jet: Okay, how many of Ty Lee are you guys seeing?  
Mai: Those are Ty Lee's identical sisters.  
Jet: Wow.

(Cut to a few minutes later.)

Ty Lee: Hey Jet. Would you, um, well, would you dance with the birthday girl?  
Jet (still tipsy): Sure I'd be honored to dance with someone so... You have huge breast!

(Ty Lee blushes.)

Jin: Zuko! How are you?  
Zuko: Hey Jin, thanks for the advice!  
Jin: You're welcome. Hi Mai!  
Mai (Not cold, but not exactly warm either): Hello Jin.

(The Duke and Pipsqueak come in.)

Toph: Hey Duke!  
The Duke: It's The Duke!  
Toph: Oh, sorry.

(Cut to the next morning. The Freedom Fighters, minus Jet have decided to stay in Ba Sing Se. Everyone except Kaizen and Ty Lee are at the breakfast table.)

Jet: Oh.  
Aang: You okay Jet?  
Jet: Well, I kissed a girl last night.  
Kuzon: Yeah!  
Jet: No yeah. No yeah.  
Katara: Why?  
Jet: I made out with one of Kaizen's sisters.  
Zuko: Oh.  
Jet: But that's not the worst part.  
Azula: What's the worst part?  
Jet: I can't remember which one.  
Sokka: You moron! You just broke the code!  
Jet: What code?  
Sokka: You don't kiss your friends sister when you've only known her for a few days! A few months are okay, maybe a few weeks, but never days! Never days!  
Jet: I know! What am I going to do?  
Ursa: You should just tell him.  
Jet: No way! I want to live to see tomorrow!

(Kaizen comes in.)

Kaizen: Can I talk to you outside Jet?  
Jet: Why can't we talk inside, with witnesses?  
Kaizen: Ty Lee told me that you and she were fooling around last night! She also said that you said that you were interested in a relationship! Was that true, or were you just fooling around with my favorite sister?!  
Jet: Well it's gotta be the first one.  
Kaizen: Really, that's great! You and Ty Lee sitting in a tree!

(Kaizen leaves to get supplies for the return journey.)

Sokka: Please tell me that you were serious about your answer. Because if you aren't, you've not only broken the code, you've thrown it down and done the Dancing Dragon on it!  
Jet; Actually, maybe it would be good for me to settle down.  
Suki: Good you can join Sokka Ty Lee and me at Kyoshi Island.

(Cut to a few miles away from Ba Sing Se. Malu and Long Feng have rallied the Dai Li together again!)

Malu: Soon, the Avatar, and the Fire Nation shall be destroyed by those they've wronged! But right now, we shall attack the Avatar and his friends in Ba Sing Se!

(The Dai Li scream out in approval.)

To Be Continued.


	20. The Last Battle

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Book 4: Air**

Chapter 20: The Last Battle

(Cut to outside the outer wall of Ba Sing Se at dusk. Malu's team is about to invade in the hopes of fighting Team Avatar.)

Long Feng: Now!!

(The Dai Li use their Earthbending to bring down the Outer Wall. Cut to Kuzon's house, Kaizen's just finished running to it.)

Kaizen: Dai... Li... Attacking... outer... wall... Malu... Hama... and Long Feng... with... them... Oh I'm gonna puke.  
Zuko: Mom, Gramps you two stay here with Tom-Tom!  
Kuzon: Hey! I've been involved in a lot more battles than you mister!  
Zuko: And we've fought Malu's team before.  
Sokka: Yeah! It's gotta be Team Avatar vs. Team Anti-Avatar  
Kaizen: Okay, from now on, you don't get to name things.

(The whole team, including the Freedom Fighters, arrives at the plains between the zoo and the outer wall.)

Zuko: Aang, you take Malu! Katara, you take Hama! Toph, you take Long Feng! The rest of us will handle the Dai Li!  
Kaizen: Oh, boy.

(Toph fights Long Feng! Eventually she pins him down with her Earthbending and knocks him out with a kick to the head!)

Toph: Oh, yeah! I'm the greatest!

(Katara's fighting Hama! Unfortunately, it's a full moon, so Hama forces Katara down with Bloodbending!)

Katara: Oh no!

(Aang tries to help her, but Malu keeps standing in his way!)

Malu: I will not be denied from this fight any longer!  
Aang: Alright.

(Aang uses his Earthbending to knock Malu unconscious! He then runs to Hama and uses Energybending to take away her Waterbending.)

Hama: What did you do to me?  
Aang: I took away your Waterbending. Maybe not being able to Bloodbend will give you time to think.

(Meanwhile, everyone's fighting the Dai Li!)

Zuko: There's too many!  
Kaizen: Aang! Let's so these Earthbending losers what we're made of!

(Kaizen enters into the Dragon Warrior State, and Aang enters the Avatar State. Kaizen is again rigid, but doesn't have the rage in his face. Kaizen and Aang use the Dancing Dragon to render all but four Dai Li unconscious.)

Suki: Hello.

(Suki knocks her Dai Li unconscious with her shield.)

Sokka: Yeah!

(Sokka knocks out his Dai Li with his boomerang.)

Mai: Good bye.

(She traps her Dai Li to the ground with one of her shurikens.)

Ty Lee: Bye-Bye.

(She incapacitates her Dai Li's chi. Malu recovers.)

Malu: I will not be denied my revenge!

(Aang looks at her.)

Avatar Aang: Stop this Malu! There's nothing to be gained from this.

(Malu jumps towards Aang.)

Dragon Warrior Kaizen: Not so fast lady!

(Aang leaves the Avatar State and Energybends away Malu's Airbending.)

Malu: No. No! No!!

(Malu breaks down crying.)

Zuko: I think we have a few new initiates into the asylum.

(Cut to the next week. Everyone except the Freedom Fighters, minus Jet, and Kuzon are on Appa.)

Zuko: You're not coming Gramps?  
Kuzon: No, Ba Sing Se's my home.  
Zuko: Alright, but drop by the Jasmine Dragon every now and then.  
Kuzon: You got it!  
Jet: You're in charge of the Freedom Fighters now Longshot. Take care of everyone.  
Longshot: I will.  
Azula: Can you believe that it's already over?  
Kaizen: No. It seems like just yesterday I was stealing bread from vendors in Fire Fountain City.  
Azula: Trust me; the adventures are only just beginning.

The End.


	21. The Return Journey

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Book 4: Air**

Chapter 21: The Return Journey

(It opens with the gang on Appa. Mai and Zuko are playing with Tom-Tom.)

Mai (sweet): Wait 'till Mommy and Daddy see how much you've learned! They're going to be so proud of you!  
Zuko: It was nice seeing you Little Guy. Don't worry; we'll drop in every now and then.

(They arrive in Omashu, at Mai's parent's house.)

Mai (sweet): Bye Tom-Tom.  
Tom-Tom: Bye.  
Everybody: Aww.  
Mai: Later Mom, Dad.  
Mai's mother: Good-bye Mai. Come back and visit.  
Mai: I will.

(They next go to Kyoshi Island.)

Jet: Good-bye everyone.  
Kaizen: Hey Jet, if you break my sister's heart, I'm going to beat you up.  
Jet (scared witless): Don't worry, I'll take good care of her.  
Ty Lee: By Big Brother!

(They hug.)

Kaizen: But you're two minutes older.  
Ty Lee: I know, but you act more like a big brother than a little one.  
Kaizen: By Sis. We'll visit you as long as you promise to visit us as well. Okay?  
Ty Lee: You got it!

Sokka: By guys, I'm staying here.  
Katara: You better visit us.  
Sokka & Suki: Don't worry, we will!

(They then go to Fire Fountain City.)

Kaizen: Well, you coming Azula?  
Azula: Sure.  
Kaizen: Good bye everyone. And thank you.  
Zuko: Take good care of Azula, Kaizen.  
Kaizen: I will.

(They arrive at the Fire Nation Capital.)

Zuko: Good bye you guys.  
Aang: See you next weekend.  
Ursa: Why next weekend?  
Zuko: That's when I promised I'd help Uncle out at the shop.  
Mai: So Toph, where are you going?  
Toph: I figured I'd stay with Aang and Katara for awhile.

(Cut to the Fire Nation prison.)

Ursa: Hello Ozai.  
Ozai (nervously): Hey, Ursa.  
Ursa (sternly): I can't believe you! How could you scar our son like that?  
Ozai: Um, well, I  
Ursa: No wonder Azula had to go to an asylum with the kind of example you set.  
Ozai (screaming): Help!!! Someone help me!!!!

Katara (narrating): So, Team Avatar, though we'd always meet up every now and then for fun, ended. One year to the day, since Sokka and I found Aang in the iceberg, we found ourselves looking at a familiar sight.

(Cut to an overview of the Southern Water Tribe, which has almost been completely rebuilt.)

Katara (narrating): We were home.

Katara: So what next.  
Aang: I nice long rest. And some penguin sledding!

The End.


	22. Epilogue

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Book 4: Air**

Epilogue: 14 Years Later

(It opens with oil paintings depicting the following dialogue.)

Katara (narrating): Shortly after we all went our separate ways, Zuko and Mai became engaged. They were married at a small wedding where only friends and family were invited. Mai's mom was a lot less composed than usual, she was crying all over the place. Aang and Sokka were Zuko's best men, and Ty Lee and Azula were Mai's maids of honor. Eventually, Aang and I got married, Sokka and Zuko were Aang's best men, and Toph and Mai were my maids of honor. During our wedding, Toph ran into Teo, and the two of them really hit it off. Sokka and Suki got married of course. Ty Lee was Suki's maid of honor and Jet was Sokka's best man. Eventually, Jet and Ty Lee got married; Kaizen got to be best man after whining about how he'll never get the chance again. Azula was Ty Lee's maid of honor. Toph and Teo eventually got married; almost the whole gang was either a best man or a maid of honor. One year after the War's end, Kaizen and Azula got married.

(Cut to an adult Katara, she looks like an older version of herself, her hair is back to the way it was in Book 1, except without the braid, and she's dressed in a variation of her Book 1 outfit. She's written down all of what she said, and by the stacks of papers around her, she's written the whole series. A young boy of 11 comes in; he looks exactly like Aang in Book 1, except without the tattoos.)

Young Boy: Come on Mom, we don't want to be late.  
Katara: Okay, okay, take it easy Gyatso.  
Gyatso: Hey Mom. Who do you think will read your book?  
Katara: I don't know.

(A 10 year old girl runs up, she looks exactly like Katara in the "Southern Raiders", except she's slightly taller, and in between cute and beautiful.)

Girl: Mom! When are we going to go? I want to see everybody.  
Katara: Take it easy Kya.  
Kya: I still want to see everybody.  
Gyatso (mockingly): That's because you have a crush on Lu Ten.  
Kya: I do not!

(Aang walks in, he looks unchanged, besides the fact that he's taller, and his face has become less round.)

Aang: Whoa! Calm down you two.

Gyatso & Kya: Yes Dad.

(Cut to Kyoshi Island. Sokka and Suki are standing there with their 11 year old son, Sokka looks like a less lined version of Hakoda, and Suki looks like Avatar Kyoshi, with red hair. Jet and Ty Lee are there with their 11 year old daughter. Jet looks the same, except with a five o'clock shadow, and Ty Lee hasn't changed at all, except her casual clothes now cover her belly button. Sokka and Suki's son looks like Young Sokka in "Bato of the Water Tribe", and Jet and Ty Lee's daughter looks like Young Ty Lee from "Zuko Alone".)

Sokka: C'mon Hakoda.  
Hakoda: Hey Gyatso!  
Ty Lee's daughter: Hey Gyatso.  
Gyatso: H-h-h-h-h-h, hi, Tay La.

(Tay La smiles. Cut to Omashu. Toph is there with Teo and their daughter. Teo's grown a goatee, and Toph looks like a taller and more developed version of herself. Their daughter is an eight year old girl who looks just like Toph, except a few inches shorter.)

Toph: Hey guys!  
Teo: Great to see you again, I haven't seen any of you since Tak's birthday.  
Tak: Hey guys!

(Zuko and Mai arrive with their son, Lu Ten. Zuko looks the same, except his hair has grown out to resemble Ozai's, and Mai's hair is in a top knot, with a trident shaped flame to represent her status as the Fire Lady. Lu Ten looks like the ten year old version of Zuko.)

Zuko: Hello.  
Aang: Great to see you again, Sifu Hothead.  
Zuko: Funny.  
Mai: Great seeing you again Ty Lee.  
Ty Lee: Great seeing you too. How's life as a mom been going?  
Mai: Pretty easy so far, I'm not looking forward for when Lu Ten hits puberty though.  
Lu Ten (embarrassed): Mom!  
Kya: Hey Lu Ten. You wanna go down the mail ramp after the thing?  
Lu Ten: Oh man, you know it!

(Kaizen and Azula arrive with their eight year old daughter. Kaizen appears unchanged, except his hair is in a top knot that has a variation of his birth mark on it, it's turned 45 degrees. Azula is unchanged, except she uses the same top knot holder as her mother. The daughter looks like the eight year old Azula.)

Azula: Ursa, why don't you go play with Lu Ten and the others.  
Ursa: Okay.

(Ursa (the adult) and Iroh arrive, both supporting Kuzon, whose age has caused him to be much more hunched, slow, and frail. Ursa looks unchanged, aside from streaks of gray in her hair. Iroh is unchanged.)

Ursa: Easy Daddy.  
Iroh: It's going to be okay Kuzon. Just one step at a time.  
Kuzon (excitedly): Hot dog! My favorite grandchildren and great-grandchildren, and Aang and his family!

(He swings his arm and we hear a cracking noise.)

Kuzon: Gah!!!! My back!!  
Iroh: I said to take it easy.

(Everyone goes to a place in the Omashu palace that holds tombs. An Earth Kingdom priest waits there. As the gang waits for the funeral to start, Aged versions of the Freedom Fighters, Haru, the Merchanist, Bato, and Hakoda, who is supporting an aged Kanna and Pakku, come in.)

Priest: Today, we honor the memory of King Bumi.

(Aang and Kuzon lower their heads. Cut to the end.)

Priest: And as is Omashu tradition, King Bumi has designated that his successor shall be, Toph Bei Fong! All hail, Queen Toph!

Everyone: Hail! Queen Toph!  
Sokka: And to think, we knew her when she was just a runaway.

(Cut to the end of the day.)

Ursa, Lu Ten, Kya, and Gyatso: Let's get going!  
Hakoda: Are you sure about this?  
Tay La: C'mon!

(They get on top of the Omashu mailing system, and get into two carts that are hooked together.)

Lu Ten: Okay Gyatso, on three Airbend us a little bit to get us moving!  
Aang: You got it!  
Lu Ten: One, two three!!!

(Cut to the streets.)

Kaizen: Hey, do you guys know where the kids are?

(Aang and Zuko whistle nervously.)

(Cut back to the kids.)

Hakoda: I'm going to hurl!!!

(Hakoda hurls)

The Girls: Eyuuu!

Lu Ten: C'mon let's make this thing go faster!

(Ursa and Lu Ten use their Firebending to make the cart go faster.)

Hakoda: I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!! I'm going to throw up again, and then I'm gonna die!!!

(Cut back to the gang.)

Kaizen: You let them use the mail system as a super slide?!!!  
Aang: C'mon! Bumi, Kuzon, and I did it, well only a few times counting the times with Sokka, Katara, and the Battle of New Ozai, but nothing bad ever happened.

(There's a loud crash. and a familiar voice shouts)

Cabbage Merchant: MY CABBAGES!!!!!!

The End.


End file.
